1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror with an attachment secured thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a known practice to provide signal, peripheral, or indicator lights on the exterior rear view mirror. They are either provided in the mirror housing or in the mirror foot. Many of these systems are completely integrated into the mirror housing. This design incorporation allows for a sleeker profile and good moisture sealing qualities. This type of combination does, however, render it difficult to change out light units that fail prematurely. Sonic welds and bonding materials need to be severed to access the light unit in order to service it.